Two Hearts: Real Heart
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Sequel for SFChallenge/Kali ini bukan salahnya. Kali ini Gaara yang membuatnya kecewa,tidak salah dong ia menerima ajakan Kiba? Tapi kenapa setelah tawa selalu ada tangis?/"Loh, kau ingin dirayu olehku?/"Kautahu… bahwa aku adalah kekasih Gaara?"/KibaIno/AU/RnR?


"Tak bisakah kau mengerjakannya besok saja? Tak seharusnya kau lembur di malam tahun baru, Gaara-_kun_."

Ino menahan ponsel dengan bahu kanannya sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengetik isi dokumen yang terletak di samping komputer kerjanya ke dalam program _Microsoft word_.

"_Aku benar-benar tak bisa, Ino. Ini sangat penting untuk perusahaanku. Harus kuselesaikan secepat mungkin." _Balas Gaara di seberang telepon sana.

Tanpa sadar Ino menghembuskan napasnya terlalu keras, membuat Gaara semakin merasa bersalah.

"_Ino-chan, kumohon mengertilah…"_ pinta Gaara lagi.

Panggilan sayang itu.

Gaara hampir tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu kecuali jika sedang ingin atau merayunya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Gaara-_kun_." Ucap Ino pelan. "Kau menduduki posisi penting di perusahaan, harusnya aku tidak egois seperti ini.

"_Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu ke pesta kembang api tengah malam nanti."_ Sesal Gaara. _"Aku akan menggantinya lain kali, oke?"_

Ino memaksa bibirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Selamat bekerja, Gaara-_kun_."

"_Terima kasih, Ino."_

Klik.

Ino menutup ponsel lalu melemparnya secara asal ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya pelan sebelum bangkit dari kursi. Mungkin segelas air akan mendinginkan emosinya saat ini.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dispenser air di ujung ruangan. Diambilnya gelas yang sudah tersedia lalu mengisinya dengan air dingin.

"Kau tampak kusut, Ino."

Ino menjauhkan bibir gelas dari mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Jangan mengajakku ribut pagi-pagi," ia melirik tajam ke arah pemuda yang sedang bersandar di dinding tepat di sebelahnya. "Kau membuatku semakin _badmood_, Kiba."

Pemuda _brunnete_ itu memegang dadanya dengan efek dramatis seolah sesuatu menusuk jantungnya. "Ooops, juteknya. Kukira setelah berhasil mentraktirmu makan beberapa hari yang lalu, kau akan bersikap lebih lembut padaku, Ino."

Ino tidak menggubris Kiba. Ia berjalan melewati pemuda Inuzuka, menuju mejanya kembali.

"Hei, kau _free_ malam ini?"

Kiba masih betah mengekor di belakang Ino.

"Aku punya tiket nonton gratis di bioskop. Kau boleh pilih filmnya kalau mau."

Sampai Ino duduk di mejanya pun, Kiba masih tak mau pergi.

"Mau ya? Batas pemakaian tiket itu hanya sampai hari ini saja lho."

Ino memandang Kiba. Pemuda itu masih betah mempertahankan senyum jahilnya seperti biasa. Mau tak mau akhirnya gadis itu mendesah. Daripada harus menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan menonton DVD di kamar, setidaknya menonton film di layar yang lebih lebar menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Baiklah baiklah." Jawab Ino akhirnya. "Aku akan pergi denganmu nanti."

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © **Aika Namikaze

**Warning: **AU sett, maybe OOC, little rush, misstypo(s)

**Sequel for SFChallenge**

* * *

_**Two Hearts: Real Heart**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya tidak pernah terlalu senang dengan film dengan tokoh utama binatang. Karena biasanya, ending film itu akan berakhir dengan perpisahan atau matinya sang binatang itu sendiri.

Dan Ino tak pernah bisa menahan air matanya setiap melihat adegan perpisahan atau kematian itu.

Meski gadis pirang itu mempunyai emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja, tapi hatinya mudah tersentuh walaupun hanya sekadar film.

Seperti malam ini, saat ia dan Kiba akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton kisah yang diangkat dari kisah nyata, _Hachiko_, seorang anjing berjenis _akita inu_ yang sangat setia menunggu tuannya di stasiun Shibuya tanpa pernah tahu bahwa tuannya itu telah meninggal.

Ino sebenarnya tidak mau memilih film yang kisahnya sudah sangat populer di Jepang ini, tapi pilihan lainnya adalah film horror—yang jelas-jelas tak akan diambil Ino walau dengan imbalan apapun.

Dan setelah film itu selesai, yang ada Ino malah tertawa saat melihat mata Kiba yang memerah dan penuh air mata. Bukannya Ino tak menangis, hanya saja Kiba lebih banyak menangis daripada ia sendiri. Meskipun begitu, ia mau menunggu Kiba sampai emosinya reda dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk cuci muka—agar tak terlalu terlihat habis menangis.

"Aku juga punya anjing tahu," cerita Kiba saat mereka telah melangkah keluar dari gedung bioskop. Karena bioskop yang mereka kunjungi kali ini berada di dalam mall, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. "Namanya Akamaru, aku merawatnya dari kecil sampai besar seperti sekarang."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau menangis, karena membayangkan anjing di film itu adalah Akamaru, begitu?"

Kiba mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum tertawa nyengir, membuat Ino tertawa lagi.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis di sampingnya. Tangannya terangkat, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Ino. "Teruslah tertawa seperti itu, Ino. Jangan murung terus seperti akhir-akhir ini."

Perlahan tawa Ino terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Segitu perhatiannya kah Kiba pada dirinya?

Saat ia menatap wajah Kiba baik-baik, dilihatnya pemuda itu telah melempar senyuman jahil padanya lagi. "Kau seperti nenek sihir sih kalau cemberut."

Sedetik rona merah di pipi itu menghilang, sebagai gantinya Ino memukul Kiba dengan tas tangannya. "Iiih, kau menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Kiba tertawa puas.

Ino semakin cemberut. "Kau sedang berusaha merayuku ya?"

"Loh, kau ingin dirayu olehku?"

Hiiih!

Ino mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Kiba yang tertawa makin puas karena berhasil mengerjainya.

"Hei hei, jangan ngambek dong, Ino." Kiba berlari mengejar gadis itu. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat langkah Ino mendadak terhenti. Tubuhnya mematung di depan salah satu restoran.

Napas Ino seketika memburu saat melihat pemandangan yang terpampang amat jelas di depannya. Di dalam sebuah restoran, melalui jendela kaca, seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tampak duduk di salah satu meja dengan konsep _candle light dinner_. Tak hanya itu saja, bahkan tangan sang pemuda terlihat menggenggam erat gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu di depannya.

Seseorang yang membatalkan janji dengannya tadi pagi melalui telepon.

Seseorang dengan rambut merah yang telah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Seseorang yang menyanding kata 'kekasih'nya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Gaara.

"_Shit_. Kenapa sekarang!"

Walaupun samar, telinga Ino masih sempat mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Kiba. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang.

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan maupun sapaan yang dilontarkan padanya saat memasuki restoran itu, Ino langsung menuju salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan berbentuk segi empat itu.

Melihat tamu tak terduga datang, Gaara hanya memasang wajah stoic nya seperti biasa. Dengan tenang ia meminum champagne saat Ino telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gaara-kun? Sedang lembur?" Ino memandang tajam ke arah gadis dengan rambut coklat itu. "Atau rapat pribadi dengan sekretarismu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Ino. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Gaara dengan tenang. Ia menarh gelasnya yang telah kosong ke atas meja. "Padahal aku sudah membatalkan rencana kita untuk malam ini. Bukankah seharusnya kau tidur nyenyak di apartemen?"

Tangan Ino seketika mengepal.

Mata hijau Gaara melihat Kiba di pintu depan restoran. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan membunih dari pemuda itu yang ditujukan padanya. Gaara tertawa kecil. "Begitu, kau sendiri sedang kencan dengan orang bertato segitiga merah di pipinya itu 'kan?"

"Jangan hubungkan Kiba dengan masalah kita, Gaara," Tidak ada lagi embel-embel '-kun' di belakang namanya lagi. Ino sama sekali tak mengindahkan pandangan beberapa pengunjung lain dan pelayan yang bak menonton drama secara _live_. "Kau benar-benar tak serius dengan hubungan kita?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sekali lagi. "Entahlah. Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Kau terlalu berisik untukku, Ino."

Satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Ino. Dan di detik berikutnya ia berkedip, Gaara telah jatuh tersungkur dari kursinya. Ino menoleh, Kiba telah berada di sampingnya—dengan tangan yang masih terkepal erat dan emosi tinggi di wajahnya.

Setelah itu, Kiba langsung menarik Ino keluar.

.

.

"Ambil ini, Ino."

Gadis pirang itu mendongak, diterimanya gelas kertas berisi teh panas dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang disodorkan Kiba untuknya dengan dua tangan.

"_Thanks_." Bisik Ino kecil. Kiba hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Pemuda itu melepas jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Ino agar gadis itu tak kedinginan. Setelah itu, ia duduk di samping Ino dan meminum kopinya.

Setelah menarik Ino keluar dari restoran tadi, Kiba membawa gadis itu keluar. Ia tak mau mencari resiko dikejar _security_ atau dilarang untuk mengunjungi mall itu lagi karena membuat keributan. Akhirnya Kiba mengajak Ino ke taman yang terletak tepat di samping mall tersebut.

Entah karena jam yang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, taman itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Namun Kiba menarik Ino ke salah satu sudut taman yang lebih sepi, agar Ino bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Saat aku melihat Gaara tadi," lamunan Kiba terpecah. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kenapa sekarang' yang kau ucapkan? Kau mengetahui sesuatu, Kiba?" kali ini matanya melirik ke arahnya.

Kiba hanya terdiam dan meminum kopinya lagi, membiarkan cairan hitam itu membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering.

"Kautahu… bahwa aku adalah kekasih Gaara?"

Kiba menghela napasnya berat. Tidak ada gunanya berkilah lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk samar.

Kali ini Ino benar-benar memutar tubuhnya ke arahnya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tetap mengajakku pergi keluar?"

"Kau sendiri, Ino," Kiba memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Ino. "Kenapa kau menerima ajakanku waktu itu?"

Skak mat.

Ino mengalihkan wajahnya. Air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya lagi. "Aku… aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," bisiknya. Ino mengambil napas dengan susah payah. Mengambil sebnyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam dadanya yang mendadak terasa sesak. "Saat kau mengajakku pergi… aku tak bisa menolaknya. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Tanpa bisa kucegah."

Kiba masih diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku menerimamu saat aku punya kekasih lain tapi—"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Ino tercekat. Sukakah ia pada Kiba? Atau hanya rasa tertarik semata?

"Entahlah, Kiba, aku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Aku—"

Lagi-kagi Kiba memotong ucapannya. Kali ini dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu. Ino terbelalak kaget.

Kiba mencium Ino.

Hanya beberapa detik, pemuda itu melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Maafkan aku, Ino."

Ino mengernitkan alisnya. "Eh?"

Kiba menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa Gaara bermain di belakangmu. Ia tidak sebaik yang kau kira, Ino." Ia mengambil napasnya sejenak. "Aku berniat memberitahumu kemarin bahkan hari ini, tapi melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi, aku jadi tak tega."

Ino terdiam. Menunggu kalimat Kiba selanjutnya.

Samar-samar terdengar hitungan mundur yang diteriakkan oleh orang-orang di dalam taman itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Ino. "Tolong jangan salah sangka, Ino. Aku tidak memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan mendekatimu. Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Karena aku—"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"—benar-benar sayang padamu."

_SYUUUNG. DUAAAR!_

Puluhan kembang api mulai meletus di udara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu Gaara tadi," Kiba menatap Ino baik-baik. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sejak awal, Ino."

Cahaya kembang api membantu Ino untuk melihat wajah Kiba lebih jelas. Pemuda itu terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

"Bodoh."

"Eh?" Kiba mengangkat wajahnya. Ino mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Seandainya kau bilang padaku, aku tak akan semudah itu percaya denganmu karena tidak ada buktinya 'kan?"

Kiba membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Ino bersandar di bahunya. Gadis itu mencari posisi nyamannya. "Dan sekarang, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku menangis di malam tahun baru."

"Eh?" Kiba menunduk, menatap Ino yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas kopi memeluk pundak Ino agar lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Kau harus menungguku sampai selesai menangis disini."

Kiba mengecup bibir Ino lagi. "Hei, kau masih mau menangisi mantan kekasihmu itu? Disini ada yang lebih sayang padamu daripada siapapun loh." ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum nyengir.

Ino tertawa. Oh, betapa ia sangat menyukai senyuman yang terkesan jahil itu sejak lama.

"Selamat tahun baru, Kiba. Aku juga sayang padamu!"

*****END*****

* * *

A-AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAA ;;w;; pas 20 menit sebelum batas challenge ini berakhir! TTwTT

To kakcuu: maaf banget adik kembarmu ini baru bisa publish sekarang ;;A;; tugas, tryout, dan ujian dari sekolah beneran nyita waktu banget buat ngetik! Ini juga baru berhasil nyusun plot utuh kemarin malem... yah maklum yah, the power of kepepet punyaku(?) bener-bener baru keluar kalau udah mendekati batas akhir banget gini :"3 #ngek maaf juga kalo gak memuaskan... atau merubah karya orisinilnya menjadi tercoreng(?) karena fic ini. Tapi, aku berharap kakcuu suka yaaaa :"D

Ah, ini juga pertama kalinya aku nulis Ino dengan chara lain selain Shikamaru loh! XDD maaf ya kalo gak dapet feelnya ;;w;; tapi karena kibaino hampir sama 'berisiknya' kayak narusaku, jadi aku enjoy aja nulis mereka berdua XDD sekali lagi maaf kalo kurang feel-nya *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Last but not least, minna, review? _Merci_! :D


End file.
